


Whisper, I'll Listen

by mizface



Series: Linnet Bird [2]
Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Harper's Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a ds_snippets challenge and betaed by lucifuge5.  Title comes from <i>Sweeney Todd</i> lyrics.</p><p>Spoilery for the series, eventually AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	Whisper, I'll Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a ds_snippets challenge and betaed by lucifuge5. Title comes from _Sweeney Todd_ lyrics.
> 
> Spoilery for the series, eventually AU

Madison’s grandfather brought her peppermints. She didn’t like them, not at _all_ , but she always smiled politely, thanking him just as she’d been taught to do. When he left, she would throw them away.

He never found out, but then, he’d never bothered to ask if she liked them in the first place, either.

John offered Madison a peppermint that first night, when they were safe and quiet in his dark hideaway. She reached for it almost automatically, only to have him pull his hand away with a frown.

“You don’t like them,” he said, putting the candy back in his jacket pocket.

“No, I don’t,” she replied, too startled to lie. He waited, eyes focused on her until she went on. “I _hate_ peppermint.”

After that admission, Madison stared at her hands folded neatly in her lap, and waited to be reprimanded for her rudeness. Instead, a moment later she heard a soft chuckle that made her look up. As soon as her eyes met John’s, his expression turned serious.

“No need for those polite lies with me,” he said matter-of-factly. “I prefer honesty.”

“Me too,” she answered quietly. “But no one ever wants to hear what I have to say.”

“Well,” he replied with a nod, “that’s something else we have in common, then.”

Madison smiled. She liked the sound of that.


End file.
